


Choke

by dexterrrrr



Series: da batim collection [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst ?, M/M, Plot What Plot, cute shit, dni fujos, i kin sammy, i never write with a clear plot in mind i just throw my jester hat into the sky and wait, like always, no im not ok, not betaread, soft, the desc makes this sound like a haha funny fic sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterrrrr/pseuds/dexterrrrr
Summary: After about 1,240 loops, Henry could move around freely when Joey spoke. The door to the studio even started appearing before Joey finished speaking. It became a ritual starting on loop 1,245 for Henry to flip off Joey and then rush through the door. Every time it was of Henry's own will, it was his only sense of fun now. Henry frowned as he realized the loop would probably be the exact same as usual. Even though the loop diverged at times, it always ended the same way. Whatever difference was there died out.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Series: da batim collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070042
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> i started choosing song titles as a title . im gonna cont doing that. this title is Choke by IDKHOW (I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME) :]]

After about 1,240 loops, Henry could move around freely when Joey spoke. The door to the studio even started appearing before Joey finished speaking. It became a ritual starting on loop 1,245 for Henry to flip off Joey and then rush through the door. Every time it was of Henry's own will, it was his only sense of fun now. Henry frowned as he realized the loop would probably be the exact same as usual. Even though the loop diverged at times, it always ended the same way. Whatever difference was there died out. Henry couldn't remember the exact loop number he and Sammy fell asleep in each other's arms, but he did know that it had been way too long without feeling the warmth of another. Henry frowned as he wrote another tally mark, _1,267_. He felt as if he was being submerged in a thick liquid as he sighed. At least 7 minutes of silence passed and he shook the feeling away. He began to continue to walk into the studio.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see." 

* * *

Sammy woke up from the sound of the Ink Machine turning on. He looked around the room and leaped off his bed with a smile.

"My Lord will be pleased with this" He said and continued to smile. He left the room to prepare for arrival of the one who turned on the Ink Machine.

* * *

Henry frowned. He wasn't looking forward to meeting up with Sammy and since he was getting closer to that point, he walked slower. He was trying to draw out the time it took for the loop to continue. Once, he tried to see how long he could go without moving. If he counted correctly, about 2 hours is the limit of doing nothing in the loop. He exited the corridor and braced himself for the hit of the dust pan. There was no impact. Henry opened an eye and looked around, _no one_. He was confused as he stood there, alone. Sammy usually always showed up no matter how the loop changed. He stood still and waited. The studio was quiet. Henry frowned and walked to the exit door. He looked around again and noticed something crouched behind a Bendy cutout. The being was faced away from Henry so he did not notice when Henry went closer. Henry crouched down near the ink man. He rested his arm on the ink man's shoulder, causing the ink man to tense but not turn around.

"Sammy," Henry said and the ink man looked behind him. When Sammy saw Henry, he immediately turned towards the man. 

"Henry..." Sammy said as he grasped the hand on his shoulder. Sammy's ink hand was cold but warmed slightly when touched by Henry. 

"Hey, Sam, you okay?" Henry asked as if it was just another day working in the studio. Sammy shrugged, his ink shoulders shifting. 

"I... I remember. Remember what happened before uh. I'm sorry for trying to sacrifice you to Bendy, the- the ink. It gets into your head. It's my fault im like this." Sammy frowned and looked away from Henry. Henry's hand was moved away and he rested it on the floor.

" _I can't. I just can't. Henry deserves better than me. I'm not even what you'd consider human anymore._ " Sammy thought as he stared at the wall. He chanced a glance back towards Henry and his heart dropped. The man looked so sad. It was obvious he thought it was his fault that this happened. Sure, he was involved but it wasn't his fault, not at all. The two stayed quiet, occasionally stealing glances at the other. The studio was quiet. There was no noise until Henry spoke up.

"Can. Can I?" He asked tone unsure, motioning to Sammy's hand. The ink man nodded and was soon met with the weight of the other man's hand in his. Henry glanced at Sammy before lightly pressing his lips on the ink man's hand. The action created a lump in Sammy's throat, causing him to make a weird noise. Henry stopped kissing Sammy's hand and glanced up at the ink man. Henry had a black mark above and on his lips now. He still lightly held Sammy's hand. The hold was heavy enough to know that this was real, that Henry was real. The hold was also light enough for Sammy to know he could take away his hand if he wanted. _He didn't_. There was no question asked but Sammy nodded, causing Henry to have a small smile. He kissed Sammy's hand again and placed Sammy's other hand on his face. Henry's face was warm, the action was comforting. The two sat there, both of Sammy's hands touching Henry. The ink man leaned forward, lightly pressing a kiss to Henry's cheek. The two smiled at each other

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed , leave kudos n comments if u want :]


End file.
